Kino Vision Number 7
by EllieV
Summary: Eli talks to the kino post Justice.


_Don't own SGU; don't want to. I'd like Rush for my Secret Santa present, though._

**Kino Vision Number 7  
By EllieV**

The kino hung in the air silently watching Eli. The boy had what he called a notebook. The kino had seen it before. It didn't belong to Eli; it belonged to Dr Rush.

Eli turned to the kino and said conversationally, "This is Rush's computer; it isn't password coded. Man had no idea about security." Eli's voice caught on the word 'had'. He bit his lip and continued, "Or maybe he just didn't care. His quarters weren't even locked."

Eli blinked a lot and reached out for the kino. It resisted moving out of his way, allowing itself to be captured.

"Huh, you're dented," he said. He glared into the distance. "Bet that was Greer."

He flung it back up in the air and gave it a smile, saying, "In the same way that bricks don't."

The smile faded immediately.

He said confidingly, "His stuff was trashed already. Someone took his iPod dock. I dunno, do you think someone will wear his clothes?" Eli made a squeamish face. "TJ got as much as she could, she said, so it would be safe—like he's just going to come back. She wouldn't tell me what she found; she said it was personal. This wasn't in his room." He indicated the computer. "It was in the chair room. He was carrying it when Franklin … when Franklin … He must have left it there when we took Franklin to the infirmary."

He leaned forward seriously.

"Franklin sent me away to get him a plate of potatoes," he said. "He was in the chair when I got back. Rush wasn't there. He came in just after I called for help. You know what he said?"

Eli cocked a quizzical eyebrow at the kino. It didn't move; it had been there and had recorded everything. It remembered the mix of emotions on Rush's face: horror, despair, intellectual curiosity.

"Yeah, me either," Eli said. "It was in some weird language. Not Ancient. I think he was swearing. Maybe it was Scottish or something." Eli shrugged. "I don't know anything about him; he doesn't talk about himself." He corrected himself again. "_Didn't_ talk about himself. Greer said he went to Oxford. How would Greer know that? I asked TJ if Rush had a family and she got this weird look on her face but she said she didn't know." He rubbed his head and said softly, "I hope he has someone back home to miss him."

Eli looked tired and depressed but he gestured the kino closer. It didn't move but its camera zoomed in.

"Remember the air filtration? What he said to Matt? Like he was surprised that Matt thought he wouldn't try to get us back home," Eli said. "Look at this." Eli showed the kino the computer screen. "He's been working on it for ages. Since we got here from the dates on the files. There's lots of weird stuff here, like he's translating math into a language; I don't understand much of that. And this." Eli held the computer in front of the kino. "Calculations to harness solar energy for the stargate. He must have started it the first time Destiny recharged." He glared broodingly at the computer. "I could have helped with the math but he didn't ask me." He went to another screen. "He's been doing the same thing as me. Checking Telford's stuff. He gets dogs and cats, too. I keep working it but all I get is us exploding." He put the computer back on the table. "And this is the program Franklin said he was working on. About the chair. Colonel Young said Rush practically forced Franklin into the chair coz he wouldn't do it himself but he was working on this program. I could have helped with that, too, if he'd asked. He stopped asking."

He stood abruptly and kicked the bed. He picked up a little computer stick that a lot of the scientists carried around. He went to his own computer and brought up the file that Spencer had recorded. He looked at it and up at the kino.

"Bastards," he said viciously.

He stared miserably into the kino's eye.

"I am so screwed," he said.

_FINIS_

_

* * *

Notes:_

I've decided to hold off the Park kino vision for a while due to spoilers. I think it would raise a lot of questions that would be unfair to the spoiler phobes to answer.

"In the same way that bricks don't." From _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. The correct quote is 'The ships hung in the sky in much the same way that bricks don't.'


End file.
